Lo que pasó después de la fiesta de Rhonda
by DoliInTheSkyWithDiamonds
Summary: Al salir de la fiesta para niñas de Rhonda, Helga tuvo un pequeño accidente. Sin embargo, no hay mal que por bien no venga.
1. Gracias Rhonda y su estúpida fiesta

**Mi segundo fic de _Hey Arnold_, espero que les guste. **Traté de que mi vocabulario fuese lo menos argentino posible jaja. Gracias por leer y por favor, review! :)

* * *

><p>Cuando Rhonda abrió la puerta de su casa, casi se desmaya con lo que vio.<p>

Helga estaba parada ahí, con un vestido corto y lila, relleno, tacos rojos, un peinado extraño, aros, uñas postizas, el entrecejo depilado, y demasiado maquillada.

- ¿Helga? - preguntó sin poder creerlo.

- ¡Rhonda querida! - la saludó Helga y le dio un beso en cada mejilla antes de entrar con fingida elegancia a la casa - ¿Llego tarde?

Y así fue como Helga G. Pataki se metió a la fiesta para chicas de Rhonda Wellington Lloyd.

* * *

><p>Ya era tarde cuando Helga decidió que no tenía nada más que hacer en esa fiesta. Salió de la casa de Rhonda sola, con su vestido y tacos todavía puestos, pero el pelo despeinado y el maquillaje corrido.<p>

La noche se estaba poniendo fría así que comenzó a caminar más rápido, pero entonces, un taco se le rompió.

- ¡Malditos zapatos! - se sentó en el pórtico de una casa para sacárselo.

Fantástico ¿ahora cómo iba a caminar hasta su casa? Para colmo de los colmos no podía pedirle a Bob que la fuese a buscar en su auto porque se había ido con Miriam a visitar a Olga.

Volteó la cabeza para ver el número de la entrada de la casa y saber a qué altura estaba y a cuántas cuadras de su casa. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado.

- ¡Estoy sentada en el pórtico de Arnold! - exclamó observando la entrada de la familiar casa - ¡Oh, Arnold, mi amor, dime si esto no es el destino…!

- ¿Helga? - preguntó alguien detrás suyo; Arnold. Helga, como siempre que empezaba con sus monólogos sobre Arnold, no había prestado atención a su alrededor, ni a la puerta cuando se abrió.

- ¡Arnold! - _Definitivamente era el destino. - _¿Qué haces aquí, cabeza de balón? - agregó con su usual y amistoso tono.

- Eh… es mi casa.

_Touché._

- ¡Me refiero a que qué hacías escuchando lo que decía ahí detrás parado, chismoso!

- Oh, no estaba escuchando nada - _menos mal_ - Sólo salía a sacar la basura - le mostró la bolsa, bajó los escalones pasando a su lado y la tiró. Luego se volteó - ¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¿No estabas en la fiesta de Rhonda?

- _Estaba. _Me aburrí y decidí irme ¡pero se me acaba de romper este maldito zapato!

_- _Ya veo, que mal. ¿Quieres pasar y llamar a tus padres para que te vengan a buscar?

- No están, fueron a visitar a la estúpida de Olga. Encima por estas calles a estas horas no pasa un solo taxi… Supongo que deberé caminar - dicho esto empezó a levantarse, pero al querer apoyar el pie sintió una enorme y aguda puntada y gritó.

- ¡Helga! - Arnold corrió los metros que los separaban - ¿Qué pasó?

- Creo que me doblé el pie - contestó ella con el dolor en la voz.

- Le diría a mi abuelo que te lleve en el auto, pero lo llevó al taller hace unas horas y todavía no volvió…

- No te preocupes, Arnoldo - le interrumpió - Puedo ir sola, son sólo unas cuadras.

Pero al querer dar un paso, volvió a gritar de la puntada que sintió en el tobillo.

- Helga no seas ridícula - le dijo Arnold sosteniéndola para que no se cayera - No puedes ni apoyar el pie.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga, cabeza de balón? ¿Quedarme esperando y muriéndome de frío acá?

Arnold le miró los brazos y notó que tenía la piel de gallina.

- Entremos - le propuso el chico - Esperemos adentro a que mi abuelo vuelva del taller y ahí le digo que te lleve. No vas a caminar hasta tu casa así.

Helga suspiró.

- De todas formas no puedo ni subir estos escalones ni caminar dos pasos.

- Súbete a mi espalda - dijo Arnold bajando un escalón para estar bastante más bajo que ella.

- ¿Eh? ¿Estás loco, amigo?

- Vamos Helga.

Como no le quedaba otra, Helga se subió a la espalda del rubio, aunque tenía que admitir que le gustaba la idea. Se abrazó a sus hombros y Arnold le sostuvo las piernas. Sus manos se sentían cálidas contra la fría piel de la chica.

Arnold subió los escalones del pórtico, pasó por la puerta y cuando pasó por el sillón del living, paró y la depositó suavemente en él.

- Voy a llamar a mi abuelo, ahí vengo.

Helga no lo podía creer. Por un lado tuvo la mala suerte de romperse el taco y doblarse el pie, pero demonios, que importaba ¡Arnold la estaba cuidando!

Dos minutos después el rubio volvió.

- Mi abuelo no contesta… esperémoslo aquí.

Entonces justo se abrió la puerta y Phill entró.

- Hola, Arnold - saludó el anciano, y entonces vio a la chica recostada en su sillón - ¿Quién es tu amiga, eh? - dicho esto le guiñó el ojo. Helga y Arnold se ruborizaron un poco.

- Es Helga, abuelo, de la escuela - contestó Arnold y Helga saludó a Phil con la mano - Se dobló el pie mientras iba camino a su casa y le dije que entre y esperamos a que llegaras. ¿La podemos alcanzar hasta su casa en el auto?

- Oh, lo siento, pero no va a poder ser. El inservible del mecánico me dijo que iba a estar recién para mañana.

- Fantástico ¿y ahora qué hago? - exclamó Helga mirando al techo.

Arnold dudó unos segundos.

- Abuelo ¿puedo hablar contigo…?

- Estamos hablando, chaparrito

- Quiero decir en privado, abuelo - respondió Arnold entre dientes y se dirigieron a la cocina - Ahí vengo Helga.

- Tómate tu tiempo, melenudo, aquí aguanto.

Unos minutos luego Arnold volvió.

- Helga… - se sentó en otro sillón cerca de ella. Helga lo miró. Parecía nervioso - Le pregunté a mi abuelo, y está de acuerdo… ehm… me parecería que lo mejor sería… eh…

- Escúpelo ya, Arnoldo.

- Sí, eh… que pasaras la noche acá?

Helga se quedó en silencio unos segundos

- ¿Qué dices?

- Ya sabes, eh… Digo, no hay forma de llevarte, podríamos esperar hasta mañana a que a mi abuelo le devuelvan el auto y llevarte… Y que duermas esta noche acá…

_¿Pasar la noche en la casa de Arnold? _Helga empezaba a dar gracias al destino.

- ¿Te refieres a en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, no? Porque no pienso dormir en este sofá…

Arnold miró al piso y rascándose la nuca contestó

- En realidad… las habitaciones están todas ocupadas… - Helga notó que estaba colorado a más no poder. Nunca había visto a Arnold ruborizarse. Nunca había estado tan lindo - Yo decía… que durmieras en mi cuarto…

A Helga le tomó un minuto completo reaccionar.

- ¿Yo… d-dormir… en tu cuarto?

- Si quieres - agregó rápido Arnold - Hay espacio, no te preocupes.

Helga ni lo pensó ¡Obviamente que quería! Pero no sabía cómo contestar.

- Eh.. Está bien. Gracias.

- No hay de qué. Ehm… ¿no puedes mover el pie, verdad?

Helga intentó mover su pie pero imposible sin las puntadas. Arnold lo notó y se dirigió hacia ella.

- Déjame ayudarte - dicho esto la cargó en brazos. Helga se sostuvo de sus hombros, aunque más que por el dolor del pie era para no desmayarse de la emoción. ´

- Espera - le pidió Helga - primero tengo que pasar por el baño, necesito sacarme todo este maquillaje de la cara.

Arnold la cargó hasta el baño y esperó afuera. Cuando ella salió, con la cara ya limpia, la cargó otra vez y la llevó escaleras arriba a su cuarto. Al entrar la depositó con sumo cuidado en su cama.

- Recuéstate acá - le dijo - Mientras me iré a cambiar al baño.

Tomó su pijama y salió. En el momento que la puerta se cerró, Helga se dejó caer con suma felicidad en la cama de Arnold.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Voy a pasar la noche en el cuarto de Arnold! Me pregunto dónde dormiré yo… No veo ninguna otra cama por aquí… - observó a su alrededor - Espero que entre sus brazos aaah! - suspiró y abrazó la almohada.

Entonces escucho pasos en las escaleras, y se acomodó como estaba antes.

Arnold entró al cuarto, con un piyama de ositos puesto. Helga tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse. _Aunque a decir verdad, se veía adorable._

- Traje hielo para tu pie.

- Ah, gracias - contestó Helga.

Arnold se sentó a los pies de la cama, frente a Helga y le tomó el pie herido.

- Qué haces, amigo, puedo sola.

- Como quieras

Helga tomó el hielo pero lo soltó a los dos segundos

- ¡Está helado!

- Es hielo, Helga - Arnold puso los ojos en blanco y le sacó el hielo de la mano - Déjame a mí.

Puso el hielo contra la piel de la chica, y ella a los pocos segundos corrió rápido su pie.

- ¡Está muy frío, me duele!

- Más te va a doler si se te hincha, aguántate. - le volvió a poner el hielo unos segundos, luego lo apartó y le masajeó la zona - ¿Mejor así?

Helga asintió. La mano cálida de Arnold sanaba el frío del hielo. Así se sentía Helga con Arnold. Su calidez y su dulzura hacían que el corazón de hielo, duro y frío de la chica se derritiera. Junto a él se sentía frágil, más frágil que su tobillo o que el taco de su zapato. Pero no podía dejar que Arnold lo notara.

- Lindo piyama, cabeza de balón.

Arnold levantó los ojos del pie y la miró.

- Gracias. Lindo vestido.

Helga no sabía si lo dijo enserio o no, así que no respondió.

Arnold siguió con el hielo un rato más, hasta que Helga estornudó.

- ¿Tienes frío?

- Digamos que entre ese hielo y este vestido no estoy muy acalorada que digamos…

Arnold abrió las mantas y sábanas de la cama.

- Métete.

Otra vez, Helga se quedó estupefacta.

- ¿Eh? ¿No vas a dormir tú aquí? - le preguntó

- Claro que no, dormiré en el sillón - contestó tomando un control remoto, apretando un botón y un sillón apareció prácticamente de la pared - Tú puedes dormir aquí.

- Arnoldo no hace falta que te hagas el caballero conmigo, duerme tú aquí, es tu cama.

- Ni hablar, Helga, quiero que estés cómoda. Entra.

Helga hizo caso y se metió dentro de la cama, para lo que necesitó ayuda de Arnold con su pie. Él la tapó, excepto el pie, que volvió a ponerle hielo.

- ¿Mejor así?

Helga asintió _¡Nada podía ser mejor que eso! ¡Gracias Rhonda y su estúpida fiesta, gracias zapatos del demonio!_

- Helga… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - interrumpió Arnold sus pensamientos mientras masajeaba su pie.

- Dime.

- ¿Por qué fuiste así a la fiesta de Rhonda?

Helga se sonrojó. No quería explicarle eso a él.

- No es de tu incumbencia, cabeza de balón.

Arnold bajó la vista decepcionado y volvió a ponerle el hielo.

- Lo siento.

Helga lo miró por unos segundos mientras él no apartaba la vista de su pie, que lo había estado cuidando hacía ya más de 10 minutos. No era justo que lo tratase así.

- De acuerdo te lo diré, sólo porque no soy una ingrata y aprecio lo que estás haciendo por mí - Arnold la miró - Fui así porque… quería demostrarles a los demás que se equivocaban sobre lo que decían de mi, sobre… ya sabes… que no era "femenina"

- ¿Tanto por eso? No eres de esas personas que les importa lo que los demás digan.

- Tú no entiendes, Arnold. A ti todos te quieren, contigo nadie se mete. Nadie tiene nada que criticarte o de qué burlarte. Pero a mí sí. Y yo también tengo sentimientos por si no lo sabían…

- Yo sí lo sé.

Helga lo miró.

- Sí, tú fuiste el único que no se rió de mí. Hasta Phoebe, mi mejor amiga, se reía de cómo Rhonda me imitaba… Quiero decir, no es que me importe lo que la gente opine de mí pero no lo sé… quise demostrarles que se equivocaban, que podía ser la chica más femenina de todas si quisiera.

- Helga no necesitas demostrarle nada a nadie. Eres una chica inteligente, sabes que esas cosas no son importantes. Tú eres así y no hay nada de malo, cada uno es como es. Eres lista, graciosa, fuerte, con carácter y personalidad… Eso vale más que cualquier vestido o maquillaje.

Helga miró a Arnold a los ojos al oír lo que dijo de ella

- Supongo que quería sentirme… linda.

Arnold pudo notar un triste destello en sus ojos azules.

- Helga - le dijo corriéndole un mechón de pelo rubio de la cara - Tú eres linda. Es más, si me pides mi opinión, eres mucho más linda como te ves todos los días, simple, que intentando verte "femenina". Prefiero a la verdadera Helga, sin una pizca de maquillaje, peinada con las dos colitas y con su moño y vestido rosas.

Helga se quedó callada unos segundos, tratando de retener lo que acababa de oír.

- ¿De verdad, Arnold? - le preguntó sonriendo tímidamente

- De verdad. - afirmó él sonriendo también - En especial cuando sonríes así. Y cuando me llamas Arnold. Ahí es cuando siento que estoy viendo a la verdadera Helga. La Helga que me agrada bastante.

Helga sentía que su corazón iba a estallar. Este era el momento. Ahora o nunca.

- Arnold yo… - dijo acercándose más a él - tengo que decirte algo

- Dime - contestó el rubio con una sonrisa

- Bueno, yo…

Entonces la puerta se abrió

- ¡Kimba aquí traigo el remedio para… - entró la abuela de Arnold, y los dos chicos se separaron rápido - Oh…

- ¡Abuela!

- Perdón, ¿interrumpo algo? - sonrió cómplice

- No ¡pero me asustaste!

- Como digas, Arnold - le guiñó el ojo y se acercó a Helga - Tenga señora Roosevelt, tome este remedio casero, hará que se recupere pronto del pie

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Helga mirando al tazón con desconfianza

- Menos averigua Dios y perdona ¡Tómelo y no pregunte!

Helga tomó de un saque el remedio y casi vomita del asco.

- ¿Qué esperaba compañera, jugo de frutas? Me despido. Tex, cédele tu cama y te duermes en el sillón.

- Sí, abuela. Adiós.

La abuela salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

- Excéntrica tu abuela, eh?

- Seh… - Arnold se volteó hacia Helga y le sonrió - ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

Helga lo miró. Era hermoso. Y tierno. La estaba cuidando, le había hasta dado su cama. Lo amaba, y por primera vez estaba teniendo un verdadero momento con él. No podía arruinarlo. No ahora.

- Nada - mintió y la sonrisa de Arnold se borró - Sólo… gracias. Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí. Yo… Eres un gran chico, Arnold.

Arnold sonrió otra vez.

- Y tú eres una gran chica, Helga. - dicho esto se paró para dirigirse al sillón donde iba a dormir. Helga apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Arnold giró sobre sus talones y volvió hacia Helga, que estaba con los ojos cerrados. Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente. La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Que descanses - le dijo Arnold con una sonrisa.

Y apagó la luz.


	2. Fragilidad

**Algunos reviews me dijeron que siguiera la historia, así que he aquí el capítulo 2! Tardé mucho porque este último mes estuve con los preparativos de mis 18 (:D) y el curso de ingreso para la carrera de actuación (que no quedé pero bueno, el próximo año será, y este empezaré con la carrera de Historia) Como sea, que importa mi vida personal jaja acá está el capítulo :) Gracias por leer y por favor comenten qué tal les pareció!**

Helga estaba en su casa mirando la televisión cuando su padre la interrumpió

- Olga, hay una amiga tuya esperándote en la puerta

- Soy Helga, papá… - se quejó la chica mientras se paraba

- ¡Helga, ven rápido! - escuchó la voz de su amiga

- ¿Phoebe? - preguntó extrañada al verla llorando - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Ay, Helga… es A… Arnold

- ¿Arnold? - repitió la rubia empezando a preocuparse - ¿Qué pasa con Arnold?

Phoebe no respondió, sólo lloraba.

- ¡PHOEBE! ¿¡Qué pasa con Arnold? - Helga comenzaba a desesperarse

- Arnold… Arnold murió.

Helga se quedó petrificada unos segundos. Luego empezó a reír.

- ¡Ya Phoebe, muy graciosa! Como si el cabeza de balón fuese a estar muerto… - Phoebe la miró con lágrimas en los ojos - Basta, Phoebe, déjate de estupideces…

- Helga, no estoy bromeando, jamás podría bromear con algo tan grave. Los chicos estaban jugando baseball y la pelota se les fue a la calle; Arnold la fue a buscar y… de pronto lo atropellaron.

…

_- ¿Helga?_

…

_Es algo curioso, la muerte de un ser querido. Es como subir las escaleras a tu cuarto en la oscuridad y pensar que hay un escalón más de los que hay. Tu pie cae al vacío y hay un enfermizo momento de oscura sorpresa._

_No, Arnold no podía estar muerto…_

Helga salió corriendo a la calle y Phoebe la siguió.

- ¡Helga, espera! ¡No puedo correr tan rápido!

Pero Helga no esperó. No paró de correr. No sabía hacia donde se dirigía; Phoebe no le había dicho en dónde habían estado jugando. Sólo seguía una corazonada.

Y ahí vio un grupo de gente en la calle del parque, entre ellos varios de sus compañeros. Y ambulancias y policías. Helga se abrió paso entre la gente, y entonces lo vio. Arnold estaba tirado en el piso, rodeado de sangre y separado del tumulto de gente por unas cintas que había colocado la policía mientras las ambulancias se acercaban.

- ¡Arnold!

Helga corrió por debajo de la cinta hacia Arnold.

- ¡Jovencita, sal de ahí!

La chica no hizo caso, no le importaba nada, ni siquiera que sus compañeros la estuvieran viendo. Lo único que le importaba era Arnold, _su Arnold_, que estaba contra el frío cemento, ensangrentado, con los ojos cerrados y pálido como el mármol. Se arrodilló junto a él.

- Arnold… - Le corrió un mechón de pelo rubio que caía sobre los ojos y le limpió la sangre de la cara con su vestido. - Arnold, despierta…

- ¡Helga, vuelve aquí!

- Vamos, Arnoldo… - dijo al mismo tiempo que le brotaban las lágrimas - No puedes estar muerto… No me hagas esto, cabeza de balón… yo… yo te amo, Arnold. ¡Te amo!

Entonces no aguantó más y se largó a llorar encima de su pecho.

Dos policías la levantaron, mientras los paramédicos se llevaban el cuerpo sin vida del chico al que había amado durante dos tercios de su vida.

- No… ¡Arnold! ¡Arnold! ¡Te amo, Arnold!

* * *

><p><em>- ¡Arnold! ¡Arnold!<em>

Arnold abrió los ojos al escuchar que gritaban su nombre

_- ¡Te amo, Arnold!_

_¿Helga?_

Prendió una tenue luz y se levantó del sillón para dirigirse a su cama, donde dormía su compañera, a quien juró haberla escuchado decir que lo amaba.

Entonces se dio cuenta de otra cosa: Helga estaba llorando.

- ¿Helga? - Arnold le tocó el hombro, pero no consiguió despertarla - ¡Helga! - la zarandeó suavemente, y entonces Helga despertó.

- ¿Arnold? - él la miró y pensó que se iba a ganar una buena paliza por haber despertado a Helga Pataki y encima verla en tan frágil estado. Pero se equivocó, porque ella rápidamente lo abrazó, poniendo su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello del chico. - ¡Oh Arnold, estás bien!

- Ehm sí… ¿Qué pasó?

Helga se separó y lo miró. De haber sido otro día y otro momento, le habría contestado que no era asunto suyo, lo habría empujado y se habría secado las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas. Pero después de haber tenido ese sueño, o mejor dicho esa pesadilla, donde Arnold estaba muerto… Ahora él estaba ahí, frente a ella, y se veía preocupado.

- S-soñé que… - tartamudeó entre las lágrimas, el shock y la vergüenza de confesarle cuál era su más temible pesadilla - … morías

Arnold se quedó tildado unos segundos. Después de todo, nunca es agradable oír que alguien soñó con tu propia muerte.

- Oh… - soltó y al ver a Helga limpiándose las lágrimas algo dentro de él se conmovió y le hizo abrazarla - No te preocupes, fue sólo una pesadilla… - Helga sollozó en sus brazos y él le masajeó la espalda para tranquilizarla - … No llores… estoy bien

Fue ahí, cuando tenía a Helga abrazándolo, temblando y con sus lágrimas mojándole el hombro, que le cayó la ficha. Helga lloraba por él. Lloraba porque había soñado que él moría. Arnold en el fondo sabía que no lo odiaba tanto como decía, después de todo eran algo así como amigos, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que ella lloraría así, sólo por haber _soñado _que él, Arnoldo, el cabeza de balón, estaba muerto.

De repente tres palabras que había olvidado escucharlas hacía unos minutos volvieron a su mente:

_¡Te amo, Arnold!_

_¿Entonces era verdad? ¿Helga lo amaba?_

Decidió que no era el momento para ponerse a reflexionar semejante cosa.

- Helga, va a ser mejor que sigamos durmiendo… - le dijo mientras miraba su reloj que marcaba las 3 am - Estate tranquila, no pasa nada ¿sí? Yo estoy ahí en el sofá - empezó a incorporarse pero Helga lo sujetó del brazo

- ¡No, Arnold, no te vayas! - lo frenó - No quiero dormir… mira si sueño otra vez…

- No te preocupes Helga, no va a pasar. Además, no podemos estar toda la noche sin dormir, hay que descansar.

Helga miró los ojos verdes de Arnold, y debajo de ellos las ojeras que tenía.

- Duerme aquí conmigo - soltó sin pensarlo y Arnold, a pesar de cómo le pesaban los párpados, abrió los ojos de par en par - Así… así sé que estás aquí…

Bajó la mirada triste y Arnold dejó salir un suspiro.

- De acuerdo - cedió recostándose junto a ella, pero sin meterse bajo las sábanas. Después de todo, Arnold era un caballero. Helga le sonrió a modo de "buenas noches" y Arnold le devolvió el gesto antes de apagar la luz.

El chico estaba muy confundido, ese había sido oficialmente el momento más bizarro y extraño de su corta existencia, y todavía no entendía nada. La forma en que Helga había reaccionado ante esa pesadilla y cuando despertó, que no lo quería dejar ir, como si fuese casi una necesidad el tenerlo cerca… Nunca había visto a Helga tan vulnerable y lo más raro de todo es que él era la causa de esa fragilidad. Sin embargo, el cansancio lo venció y en sólo unos segundos quedó profundamente dormido.

En cuanto a Helga, le costaba más conciliar el sueño. Tenía la pesadilla todavía en su mente, las emociones a flor de piel, y a un Arnold inanimado recostado junto a ella. Decidió que era estúpido seguir preocupándose; había sido sólo un sueño y Arnold estaba bien. Se giró para contemplar al chico, que estaba iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por ese inmenso ventanal que era el techo de su cuarto. Helga sonrió mientras admiraba su hermosura, su tranquilidad. Arnold le transmitía paz.

Era una noche fría y no quería que amaneciera enfermo por su culpa, así que con cuidado de no despertarlo retiró las sábanas de abajo del cuerpo del chico para taparlo a él también. Sin esta barrera que los separara, Helga se acercó lo máximo que pudo y pasó un brazo sobre él, a modo de abrazo. Inspiró profundo el aroma del pelo de Arnold y cerró los ojos, sin tener la más mínima idea de que hacía sólo unos minutos atrás, le había revelado su más grande secreto entre sueños.

* * *

><p>La luz del sol despertó a Arnold a eso de las 10 de la mañana. Abrió los ojos despacio y entonces se percató de que había algo alrededor de su cintura: el brazo de Helga. El chico se ruborizó un poco y la miró. Su cara estaba tan sólo a unos centímetros; dormía profundamente con la boca entreabierta y el flequillo alborotado. Se veía tan inocente y tan en paz. Arnold no sabía por qué, pero podría haberse quedado así, acostado, con el sol de la mañana iluminándolo todo, mirando a Helga a su lado abrazándolo y su cara tan cerca por horas; pero había mucho que hacer, así que cuidadosamente sacó el brazo de la chica de encima suyo y salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido.<p>

Helga no había soñado nada esta vez, o al menos no recordó haber soñado nada cuando despertó al sentir que le tocaban el hombro.

- Helga

- Ahora no, Miriam… - contestó medio dormida girando y dándole la espalda a Arnold.

- Helga, soy Arnold - le dijo éste tocándole la espalda

Al oír su nombre, Helga se volteó

- ¿Arnold? Ah, cierto… - masculló frotándose los ojos, que no estaban acostumbrados a despertarse con la plena luz del sol que entraba en el cuarto del chico - Diablos, cabeza de balón, ese techo tuyo me va a dejar ciega…

_Volvimos a la normalidad _pensó Arnold al oír ese apodo tan familiar

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las diez y media - respondió Arnold y le extendió una bandeja con comida - Ten, te traje el desayuno. Supuse que sería mejor que lo comieses acá por si te seguía doliendo el pie

_¡Arnold me trajo el desayuno a la cama!_

- Ah sí, gracias. - Helga se sentó y empezó a comer, cuando notó que Arnold la estaba mirando - ¿Qué?

- Nada - contestó rápido el chico apartando la vista. Luego se paró y comenzó a ordenar un poco su cuarto, mientras Helga lo miraba.

- Oye Arnoldo, voy al baño - anunció mientras se paraba de la cama sosteniéndose de la pared

- Te acompaño

- Preferiría ir sola - contestó rengueando hacia la puerta

- Helga, te ayudo a bajar las escaleras.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y dejó que Arnold la sostuviera de los hombros mientras bajan esos escalones. Luego él la esperó para ayudarla a subirlos.

- Bonito estéreo, cabeza de balón - comentó Helga y lo prendió. Empezó a sonar el disco Abbey Road de los Beatles - No sabía que te gustaran los Beatles.

- Me encantan - contestó Arnold mientras hacía la cama - ¿A ti te gustan?

- Obviamente. ¿A qué clase de estúpido no le gustan los Beatles?

- Bueno, sobre gustos no hay nada escrito.

_Dímelo a mí, me gusta un tonto cabeza de balón_

Diez minutos después, Arnold terminó de ordenar y apagó la música.

- ¡Oye! - se quejó Helga, que estaba sentada en el sofá

- Lo siento, pero tengo que estudiar - respondió el chico mientras se sentaba en su escritorio junto a sus libros

- ¿Estudiar? ¿Quién rayos estudia un sábado a la mañana?

- Pues yo - contestó casualmente y abrió su libro de Historia - Así tengo el resto del fin de semana libre. Y te recomendaría que hicieras lo mismo, la prueba es el lunes.

- ¿Hay prueba el lunes? - exclamó Helga

- Sí, Helga, de la Revolución Francesa.

- ¡Maldición, lo había olvidado!

- Tranquila, podemos estudiar juntos.

Arnold se sentó junto a Helga con el libro en la mano. Leyeron juntos y él le iba explicando varias cosas que ya le habían quedado de la clase. Arnold era muy bueno en Historia, le gustaba mucho; el creía que era muy importante conocer el pasado para construir un mejor futuro. Además, siempre era interesante escuchar al profesor hablar sobre distintas épocas y hechos importantes, como cuando su abuelo le contaba esas anécdotas de cuando era joven… No que fuesen ciertas, la mayor parte eran inventadas, pero bueno…

A Helga en cambio, le aburría soberanamente. ¿A quién diablos le importaba quién era Napoleón Bonaparte o Luis XVI? Esas cosas ya habían pasado, por algo se llamaba Historia; lo importante era el presente, y en ese momento lo único a lo que le prestaba atención era a lo absurdamente lindo que se veía Arnold hablando de Historia.

- Arnold, ya está la comida - anunció su abuelo desde la puerta - ¿Están estudiando? ¿Quién rayos estudia un sábado a la mañana?

- Yo, abuelo, enseguida vamos. - contestó Arnold y miró su reloj - Vaya, ya es mediodía… qué rápido pasa el tiempo cuando uno se divierte, eh? - le comentó a Helga con una sonrisa

- Arnold - le espetó Helga con cara de pocos amigos - eres un nerd.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó.

- Vamos.

La ayudó a bajar las escaleras y fueron al comedor, donde ya estaban sentados los inquilinos y el abuelo de Arnold.

- ¿Cómo está tu pie, niña? - preguntó Phil

- Mejor, gracias - respondió Helga mientras se sentaba junto a Arnold.

- No sabía que tenías novia, Arnold - comentó el señor Hyunh

Helga casi se cae de la silla y Arnold se atragantó con un poco de pan. Empezó a toser y Ernie le dio una palmada tan fuerte en la espalda que casi lo manda al otro mundo. Arnold tomó un vaso entero de agua sin parar, y al apoyarlo en la mesa respondió:

- Helga no es mi novia.

- Por supuesto que no. No aguantaría ni dos minutos con él de novio - acotó la chica

- Bueno pues tú tampoco eres un jardín de rosas, sabes?

- ¡Los que se pelean se aman! - canturreó Oskar

- En ese caso yo te amaría a ti, Kokoshka - respondió Phil

- El banquete… - anunció la abuela de Arnold que entraba de la cocina con un disfraz de vikinga - esta servido.

A decir verdad la comida no era muy rica para Helga, pero se la tragó igual y disfrutó el momento de estar comiendo con la familia de su amor.

- Muchachita - le dijo Phil a Helga cuando ya habían terminado de comer - llamé a un médico para que te venga a ver, debe estar por venir en cualquier momento

- ¿Un médico? - exclamó Helga - Oh no, gracias

- Vamos Helga, así te curas rápido de tu pie - agregó Arnold

El timbre sonó

- Debe ser él - el anciano se fue a atender la puerta

- Vamos a la sala - le dijo Arnold a Helga y allí se encontraron al médico.

Helga se sentó en el sillón y el hombre le miró el pie. La hizo caminar y le preguntó lo que le había pasado y dónde le dolía.

- Es sólo un esguince leve - informó el médico y sacó unos remedios de su maletín. Arnold los agarró - Que se lo tome hoy a la tarde, y si le sigue doliendo uno a la noche. Le va a aliviar el dolor. Pero es más importante todavía que hoy y mañana haga reposo. Puede caminar pero renguea, y es mejor que al menos estos dos días se quede en su casa. Así que ya sabes jovencita, nada de juegos ni correr ni nada de eso que hacen ustedes los niños.

- Entendido doc - contestó Helga con aburrimiento.

El médico se despidió y se fue.

- Bueno muchachos, voy a buscar el auto al estúpido taller - anunció Phil - en un rato vuelvo y nos vamos.

- De acuerdo, abuelo.

Phil se fue y Helga y Arnold quedaron solos en la sala.

- Fantástico, dos días de reposo - dijo Helga al aire con sarcasmo

- Vamos Helga, podría haber sido peor - respondió el chico sentándose a su lado

- Sorpréndeme, Arnoldo ¿qué podría ser peor que un fin de semana entero encerrada en mi casa?

- Bueno podrías haberte roto el pie, quebrado un hueso, te podrían haber tenido que enyesar y estar días en cama… es sólo un esguince leve.

- ¿Siempre viéndole el lado positivo a todo tú, cabeza de balón? - espetó Helga de malhumor - Pues tu positividad no evitará que me muera del aburrimiento.

- Capaz que sí - contestó él - Digo, podría hacerte compañía

La rubia se sorprendió ante la propuesta, pero lo disimuló

- Oh Arnoldo, no necesitas hacer tu obra caritativa del día conmigo eh.

- No es caridad. Podríamos ver una película, escuchar música, pedir algo para comer… sería divertido.

Helga lo pensó. Arnold y ella, solos en su casa, sin Miriam ni Bob molestando o sus abuelos interrumpiendo…

- De acuerdo - contestó como quien no quiere la cosa - pero más te vale no aburrirme.

- Descuida - entonces sonó una bocina en la calle - Ese debe ser mi abuelo, vamos - los dos se levantaron y fueron hacia la puerta - ¡Adiós abuela!

- ¡Adiós Arnold, y adiós Helena de Troya!

- Eh, adiós

Los chicos salieron y se subieron al Packard verde.

- Abuelo, ¿está bien si hoy me quedo unas horas a hacerle compañía a Helga?

- Seguro, Arnold, pero no vuelvas tarde.

- No ehm… ¿Helga quieres que alquilemos una película?

- Suena bien.

El abuelo manejó hasta el videoclub y Arnold abrió la puerta del auto.

- Dime que quieres alquilar así no subes las escaleras del local - le dijo a Helga

_¿Decir una película romántica sería un poco obvio, no?_

- Cualquiera de terror.

- ¿Estás segura? No te darán pesadillas después…

Helga lo fulminó con la mirada y Arnold de pronto entendió por qué. No había sido su intención referirse a lo pasado a la noche. Se ruborizó y salió del auto.

- Una extraña relación tienen tú y mi nieto, eh?

Helga levantó fugazmente la vista hacia el espejo retrovisor desde donde la miraba Phil.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

- Ya sabes… ese amor-odio entre ustedes…

La chica se puso colorada

- No sé a qué se refiere.

- El color en tus mejillas no me dice lo mismo…

Arnold entró al auto y Helga le lanzó una mirada asesina al viejo.

- ¿Qué alquilaste, Arnold? - preguntó Phil como si nada

- La Llamada - contestó el chico mostrando el DVD

- ¿Estás bromeando, Arnoldo? Te he dicho una de terror.

- ¡Pero si es de terror!

- Por favor, hay callos de los pies de mi padre que dan más miedo

- ¿Acaso la viste?

- No, pero sé de qué trata. Ves un video, suena tu teléfono, te dicen que morirás en 7 días y te matan. Nada nuevo.

- Oh vamos Helga, dale una oportunidad. El hombre de la tienda me dijo que era buena. Y compré para hacer palomitas de maíz.

Helga sonrió al oír que había palomitas.

- Bueno muchachos - dijo Phil cuando paró en la puerta de Helga - que se diviertan.

- Gracias, adiós - se despidió Helga

- Y Arnold, a las 12 estate en casa

- De acuerdo abuelo, adiós

Arnold cerró la puerta del auto y el abuelo se fue.

- Bueno, cabeza de balón - dijo Helga mientras caminaban hacia la entrada de su casa - Más te vale divertirme.

Puso las llaves en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.


	3. Para Elisa

**¡Tercer y último capítulo de este fic! Perdonen si me demoré, estuve muy ocupada porque tenía que preparar un monólogo teatral sobre un cuento llamado "Magia" de Alejandro Dolina, se los recomiendo es muy lindo. Bue jaja volviendo al tema. Muchas gracias a todos por haberlo leído y por todos los comentarios. En realidad mi idea había sido hacer un One-shot, nada más el primer capítulo, pero algunos reviews me pedían que lo siguiera, así que lo hice y me alegro de haberlo hecho. Pero este definitivamente es el último capítulo. No sé cuándo voy a hacer otro fanfic, no sé si será de Hey Arnold! u otro fandom, porque tengo ganas de hacer uno de Harry Potter. De todas formas no creo que me de el tiempo, porque ya en una semana exactamente empiezo la facultad (la carrera de Historia) y con suerte voy a poder salir al mundo exterior jaja pero bueno, tengo otro fic de Hey Arnold, se llama "Frutas en el centro", es un 1shot y lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Sin mas ni menos, gracias a vos que me estás leyendo y esperemos que te guste mi humilde final. Y si no bueno, que le vamo a hacer JAJA**

**Y por favor, dejame un review! No te ortives.**

**Saluditos a todos desde Buenos Aires, Argentina **

**Dolores.**

* * *

><p>Arnold y Helga entraron a la casa, donde no había nadie. La chica rengueó hasta el sofá y se dejó caer en él.<p>

- ¿Qué haces ahí parado como un poste? Siéntate.

Arnold se sentó junto a ella y se quedaron en un incómodo silencio.

- Esto sí que es divertido, cabeza de balón

- Bueno, Helga, dime que quieres hacer.

La rubia dudó unos segundos.

- Juguemos videojuegos.

- Pero no puedes salir a la calle - le recordó Arnold

- No es necesario. Tengo el Sega - Helga señaló a la consola debajo del televisor, junto al VHS- Se útil y préndelo.

Arnold hizo caso de mala gana, tomó uno de los controles y el otro se lo dio a su compañera.

- ¿Qué juego está puesto? - preguntó

- Mortal Kombat - respondió Helga

- Por qué no me extraña…

Estuvieron jugando un rato. Helga ganaba por lejos, haciéndole más que una _fatality _a Arnold.

- No me gusta este juego Helga, es muy sádico.

- Eres una niñita, Arnoldo.

Arnold la fulminó con la mirada.

- Juguemos a otra cosa - propuso - ¿No tienes algún juego de mesa?

La chica suspiró.

- Están en mi cuarto. Ayúdame a subir las escaleras.

- No es necesario, dime dónde están y busco uno.

- ¿Y dejar que husmees mis cosas? - a Helga se le vino a la mente su "altar" en el closet - Ni hablar.

Arnold puso los ojos en blanco

- Lo que tú digas, Helga.

Subieron las escaleras hacia la habitación de la chica y Arnold se quedó bastante sorprendido con el lugar. Era demasiado… femenino e inocente. Podría haber sido el dormitorio de cualquier niña de 9 años, excepto el de Helga G. Pataki. Pero sí lo era.

- Wow, jamás hubiese imaginado que tu cuarto sería así…

- ¿Qué esperabas, melenudo? ¿Instrumentos de tortura?

- Bueno… algo por el estilo.

Helga bufó y se volteó a buscar entre sus cosas mientras Arnold se sentaba en el borde de su cama.

- Encontré el Monopoly…

- Ese está bien.

Bajaron a la mesa del comedor y allí estuvieron jugando un rato más largo.

- ¡Helga, estás haciendo trampa!

- ¿Trampa? ¡No se puede hacer trampa en el Monopoly, zopenco!

- ¡Claro que sí, es lo que estás haciendo! Olvídalo, no juego más.

- Como quieras, de todas formas iba a ganar

- ¡Sí, con trampa!

- ¡Que no hice trampa, estúpido!

Arnold se saturó y se levantó de la mesa

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- A mi casa - respondió yendo hacia la puerta

- ¡Ah, me dejarás sola e inválida!

- No eres ninguna inválida, Helga. Puedes cuidarte sola. Vine porque te ofrecí mi compañía, pero no voy a tolerar tus maltratos. Adiós.

- ¡Bien, como quieras!

Arnold salió de la casa dando un portazo. Entonces Helga golpeó el tablero del juego de mesa.

- ¡Diablos! ¿Es que acaso no puedo hacer nada bien? A quién quiero engañar, sí hice trampa. Él sólo quería hacerme compañía pero yo lo único que hago es maltratarlo… Oh, Arnold…

Rengueó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la puerta de su casa y al salir bajó casi a saltos los escalones del pórtico. Caminó unos pasos y vio a lo lejos al rubio.

- ¡Arnold! - lo llamó. Pero el chico no la escuchó. Apresuró el pasó y lo volvió a llamar. - ¡Arnold, espera!

Él se dio vuelta y vio a Helga corriendo lo máximo que le daba el pie.

- Pero qué hace…

Entonces Helga tropezó y se cayó al piso. Arnold corrió hacia ella y la ayudó a pararse.

- Helga, ¿qué haces corriendo? El médico te dijo…

- Perdóname.

Arnold se quedó callado unos segundos.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo… siento haber hecho trampa… y haberte tratado mal y gritado… - Helga miraba al piso y Arnold podía notar que estaba luchando contra su propio orgullo - … no quiero que te vayas

Arnold suspiró.

- Vamos - le dijo con media sonrisa.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Arnold miró a Helga.

- ¿Te lastimaste?

- No, sólo me raspé las rodillas… - miró sus rodillas que tenían un poco de sangre

- Será mejor que te laves eso para que no se te infecte.

- Sí, creo que me iré a tomar un baño… ¿Me ayudas a subir?

- De acuerdo

Arnold la subió por las escaleras y la acompañó hasta la puerta del baño.

- Bueno, te espero abajo - le dijo y ella asintió.

Luego de media hora, Helga iba bajando cuidadosamente escalón por escalón sola, cuando escuchó un sonido. O mejor dicho una melodía. Al llegar al pie de las escaleras vio a Arnold tocando el piano de Olga. Entonces reconoció la música. Era "Para Elisa" de Beethoven. Se acercó un poco más sin hacer ruido para no interrumpirlo.

Arnold sintió entonces un olor que lo distrajo. Era como un sutil aroma floral y frutal al mismo tiempo. Dejó de tocar y se volteó. Helga estaba parada detrás suyo, con un piyama rosa puesto, pantuflas de conejo y el pelo suelto.

- No sabía que tocaras el piano.

- En realidad - contestó el chico, sin dejar de verla- es lo único que sé tocar. No sé por qué, pero tengo como un recuerdo lejano de esta melodía… Creo que la habré oído a mi madre tocarla cuando era un bebé

Helga notó el tono de tristeza en su voz, lo cual la hizo sentirse triste a ella también.

- ¿Extrañas a tus padres, verdad?

- No te das una idea… Quiero decir, sé que no los conozco porque era muy chico, y mis abuelos son geniales pero… aún así…

Helga se sentó junto a él

- Sabes - le dijo - A mí en cierta forma también me faltan mis padres. Sí, los tengo, pero apenas saben que existo… Este piano que estás tocando, es de mi hermana Olga. Toca piezas de Mozart desde que tenía más o menos nuestra edad. Este banco en el que estamos sentados, es donde junto a ella se sentaban mis padres para escucharla. Sólo tienen oídos para Olga. Sólo tienen ojos para Olga. Yo soy invisible.

Arnold la miró con los ojos llenos de compasión. Abrió la boca, pero no le salían las palabras. Helga notó que no sabía qué decir.

- Sigue tocando.

El chico volvió a deslizar sus dedos por las teclas, y Helga lo miraba absolutamente perdida en la música. Cuando terminó de tocar, Arnold se volteó para verla. Sus ojos azules estaban todavía fijos en el piano. Cuando Olga lo tocaba, y eso que a la perfección, a Helga no le transmitía nada, es más, odiaba el sonido. Pero cuando Arnold tocó, aunque errando algunas notas, la melodía que produjo le llegó directo al alma.

Los dos estaban muy cerca, y él notó que el aroma que le había llamado la atención provenía del pelo de Helga. Lo miró. No recordaba haberla visto con el pelo suelto alguna vez. Lo tenía largo, lacio y se veía suave. Se preguntó si también se _sentiría _suave, así que pasó lentamente su mano desde la raíz hasta las puntas. Helga lo miró estupefacta y Arnold alejó su mano, enrojecido.

- Ehm… será mejor que tomes el remedio, ya son casi las ocho de la noche. - le dijo mirando al piano mientras pasaba un dedo por las teclas.

- Sí… ¿Podrías traerme un vaso de agua de la cocina?

- Claro.

Se paró y se fue a buscarle el agua. _Sí, tenía el pelo suave._

Helga fue a sentarse a la mesa con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios.

Arnold volvió a los dos minutos con un vaso de agua en una mano y el remedio en otra.

- Ten

- Gracias.

Helga puso la pastilla en su boca y luego bebió el agua. Apoyó el vaso en la mesa y se volteó hacia Arnold.

- ¿Quieres que pidamos algo para comer?

- De acuerdo - contestó el chico, que ya había empezado a sentir hambre desde hacía un rato.

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó levantándose hacía donde estaba el teléfono.

- Lo que tú quieras, Helga.

- ¿Pizza?

- Suena bien.

Helga pidió la pizza y cortó el teléfono.

- Dijeron que en cuarenta minutos vendrían… ¿Ponemos música?

- Genial

Helga puso el CD _A Hard Day's Night _y Arnold sonrió al escuchar la familiar música de los Beatles.

Estuvieron cantando un rato y luego pusieron la mesa. Cuando el álbum ya estaba llegando a su fin, el timbre sonó.

Comieron mientras charlaban. A decir verdad, Helga resultaba bastante agradable y graciosa cuando no mostraba su lado hostil. Y para ella, era lindo poder tener una conversación con Arnold sin tener que ocultarse tras esa máscara de agresora.

Siguieron hablando hasta que Arnold vio su reloj.

- Oye, son las nueve, mi abuelo me dijo que estuviera en casa a las doce. ¿Ponemos La Llamada?

- De acuerdo, pongamos esa ridícula película que alquilaste…

Arnold rodó los ojos y colocó el video mientras Helga iba a buscar un bol para poner las palomitas de maíz.

Apagaron las luces y se sentaron uno al lado del otro en el sofá, aunque manteniendo la mayor distancia posible.

Durante los primeros minutos de la película, Helga comía las palomitas con una sonrisa burlona en la cara por la ridiculez que había alquilado su compañero, que se veía bastante metido en la trama.

Pasada la media hora, las palomitas ya se estaban acabando y las cosas macabras ya estaban empezando a suceder. Helga no tenía miedo, pero sí se había pegado algún que otro susto que hacía que Arnold se volteara a verla, ahora él con la sonrisa burlona, que era respondida por una mirada asesina de la chica.

Cuando ya iban por la mitad, Helga comenzaba a asustarse. Arnold lo notó juzgando su postura, que ya no estaba derecha, sino más acurrucada contra el respaldo del sofá, las manos cubriéndole parte de la cara y los ojos como platos.

- Helga, si quieres la paro…

- No seas ridículo, Archivaldo, no tengo mie ¡AHH! - gritó del susto e instintivamente agarró el brazo de Arnold. Éste la miró con una ceja levantada y ella lo soltó - Cállate.

Arnold sonrió satisfecho y volvió a dirigir la vista a la pantalla. Helga a pesar de haberle soltado el brazo, no se había alejado de al lado suyo.

Un rato después, la película ya estaba en su clímax y Helga en el pico del miedo. El sólo ver a Samara, la niña-muerta-diabólica de La Llamada, le hacía esconderse contra el hombro de Arnold. El chico se quedaba tranquilo, no era de asustarse fácil, y le llamaba la atención el hecho de que cuando terminaban las escenas escalofriantes Helga seguía sujetada a él, más que la película en sí.

Cuando ya llegaba el final, Helga estaba acurrucada contra el pecho de Arnold y un brazo de este estaba alrededor de los hombros de la chica, no por miedo, sino para confortarla. Al terminar, Arnold se separó de Helga y apagó el televisor, por lo que quedaron alumbrados sólo por la luz de la luna.

- Ya ves, Helga, sí era de terror.

- Cállate, Arnoldo. Ni que diera tanto miedo.

Entonces el teléfono sonó.

- ¡SAMARA! - chilló Helga, levantándose de un salto.

- Cálmate, Helga - contestó Arnold yendo hacia el artefacto

- ¡No, Arnold, no le atiendas!

Arnold atendió.

- ¿Hola? - un silencio sepulcral y Helga lo miraba con cara de "¡corta ya mismo!" - ¿¡Hooola…! Sé que hay alguien ¡puedo oír su respiración!

Y entonces cortaron.

_- _Me colgaron - dijo Arnold mientras cortaba él también.

- Diablos, Arnold ¡te dije que no atendieras! - contestó Helga con expresión de horror

- Vamos Helga, es sólo una película. Además, de haber sido Samara, me hubiese dicho "_siete días…" - _imitó la voz del personaje y a Helga le corrió un escalofrío por la vértebra. Arnold miró el reloj - Bueno ya son las once, ya tengo que irme…

- ¡No! - exclamó Helga y él la miró extrañado - No puedes dejarme sola ¡acaba de sonar el teléfono! Además ¿no te tenías que volver a las doce?

- Tengo que _estar_ a las doce. Y es peligroso caminar tan tarde por las calles…

- ¡Más peligrosa es Samara!

- Samara no existe, Helga…

- Quédate unos minutos más. Al menos ayúdame a subir las escaleras, el remedio que me dio el médico no me hizo efecto todavía.

- De acuerdo. Pero doce menos cuarto me voy.

- Está bien - respondió Helga - Ah, y Arnold… le cuentas a alguien todo esto, y juro que te haré trizas.

- Tranquila, Helga. No diré que le tienes miedo a una película.

Helga lo fulminó con la mirada y él sonrió y la ayudó a subir las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

- Espérate aquí, Arnoldo. Voy al baño.

Cuando Helga volvió, el teléfono sonó otra vez.

- ¡Es ella! - gritó Helga corriendo y metiéndose en su cama. Arnold salió al pasillo - ¡Arnold, no le atiendas! ¡Te va a matar!

Arnold bajó las escaleras y llegó a atender antes de que se cortara.

- ¿Hola?

- _Siete días…_

Esa no era una voz de niña…

- ¿Abuelo?

La risa del viejo hizo que Arnold pusiera los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Hola, enano! ¿No te asusté, eh?

- No abuelo, pero a Helga sí. No es gracioso.

- Lo siento chaparrito, pero cuando supe que iban a ver esa película no me pude contener.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste el número de Helga?

- Este teléfono tiene agendados los números de casi todos tus compañeritos, Arnold

- ¿Y fuiste tú quién había llamado antes y luego cortó, cierto?

- ¿Cómo? - fingió Phil con voz de no entender

- Abuelo… - lo reprochó Arnold

- De acuerdo, fui yo. Rayos Arnold, nunca puedo atraparte… ¿Ya terminó la película?

- Sí, apenas llamaste la primera vez.

- ¡Que oportuno lo mío! Bueno, ya son las once y cuarto, así que en un rato vente para casa.

- De acuerdo, abuelo. Adiós.

Arnold colgó el teléfono y volvió al cuarto de Helga, quien estaba tapada totalmente por las mantas.

- Helga, ya puedes destaparte… había sido mi abuelo.

La chica corrió las mantas súbitamente y se incorporó en la cama.

- ¡¿Tu abuelo?

- Sí, es de hacer bromas pesadas. Lo siento.

Helga resopló y se acostó otra vez.

- De todas formas, no debiste haber atendido… - le dijo al chico - De haber sido Samara morirías en siete días ¿sabes?

Arnold sonrió y atrajo una silla que estaba por ahí al lado de la cama. Se sentó y miró a Helga aún sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara de menso?

Arnold suspiró.

- Sabes… - le respondió - me parece… _tierno_ de tu parte que te preocupe el hecho de que Samara me mate.

Helga lo miró con cara de _mira las estupideces que dices_

- Mira las estupideces que dices, Archivaldo… - respondió corriendo la vista de él - No es que me preocupe, es sólo que soy buena y quiero ahorrarte una muerte horrorosa

Arnold rió.

- ¿De qué te ríes, zopenco? - le espetó ella.

- Vamos, Helga. ¿Por qué no admites de una vez que si hay algo que te _aterroriza _más que Samara, es que yo muera?

A Helga se le erizó la piel.

- No sé de qué hablas.

- Sí que sabes - contestó Arnold acercándose más - ¿O ya te olvidaste de lo que pasó anoche?

Helga giró la cabeza furtivamente para mirarlo a los ojos, seria, e incorporándose de a poco, con cada palabra.

- Óyeme una cosa, _Arnold _- pronunció su nombre de manera extraña. Siempre que lo llamaba así era raro, pero esta vez había un tono oscuro en cada una de las seis letras - y óyeme bien, porque sólo lo diré una vez - terminó de levantarse de la cintura para arriba para estar al mismo nivel que el chico - Jamás vuelvas a mencionar lo que pasó ayer a la noche. _Nunca más._

- ¿Por qué no? - respondió él. No en un tono desafiante, sino tranquilo. Tranquilo como sólo Arnold podía estarlo.

- Porque me vas a conocer.

- ¿Te voy a conocer? Yo ya te conozco, Helga. Te conozco desde que tenemos tres años.

- Eso es lo que tú…

- Te conozco más de lo que piensas. - la interrumpió - Eres Helga G_eraldine_ Pataki. Eres bravucona y agresiva. Eres lista y sarcástica. Tu mejor amiga es Phoebe. Eres buena escritora y actriz. Tu padre es Big Bob, dueño de la fábrica de localizadores. Tu madre es Miriam, y es despistada. Tus padres no te prestan la atención que deberían. Tu hermana es Olga, es universitaria y la llamas "señorita perfecta". Te gustan las luchas. Te gusta el béisbol. Eres alérgica a las fresas. Maldices demasiado para ser una niña de nueve años.

Helga ya no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Con "me vas a conocer" se refería a su parte más peligrosa y agresiva; era una amenaza. Pero Arnold parecía que estaba dando vuelta las cosas.

- ¿Y qué con eso? Son detalles que todo el mundo conoce.

- Así eres tú, Helga... ¿O no? - El tono de voz de Arnold cambió por uno que Helga no supo cómo describir - ¿Acaso hay algo más de ti que debería conocer?

- Sí, mis puños, cabeza de balón.

Arnold bufó.

- Volviendo al principio. Helga Pataki. Brabucona, agresiva. Eres muy predecible, Helga. Pensé que eras más… compleja, pero veo que no.

La chica se sintió insultada.

- ¿Acaso quieres decir que soy muy simple? Hay cosas de mí que no sabes, zopenco. Así que cierra el pico y deja de hacerte el sabelotodo.

- ¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas?

- ¡Nada que te importe!

- Si no me importara no estaría preguntando

- ¡Diablos, Arnold, déjame en paz! - le gritó, haciendo que el chico volviera a su posición en la silla, y acostándose otra vez - Si vas a quedarte para molestarme, entonces vete.

Se tapó con las mantas hasta los hombros y rodó en la cama para darle la espalda.

Arnold se quedó de piedra. Él era de meterse en asuntos donde no tenía que meterse, lo reconocía, y podía ser muy molesto a veces por ello. Pero esta vez sentía que sí tenía que meterse. Helga era tan cerrada con todos, nunca se dejaba conocer a fondo, pero Arnold conocía su situación familiar, sabía que no le daban atención, y conocía también el lado sensible de la chica. Como si la agresividad y la burla fuese sólo una máscara que usaba para ocultarse y no mostrarse tal cual era. Arnold sabía que ella era frágil como un cristal, lo comprobó totalmente en ese fin de semana que pasaron juntos. Pero aún así, no podía entenderla. Era mentira lo que le había dicho, no la conocía del todo. Sólo la parte que ella mostraba, y la parte que él había llegado a ver cuando la rubia bajaba la guardia. Helga era un verdadero misterio para Arnold, un enigma. Como una casa que tiene una habitación cerrada con llave, a la que nadie puede entrar, y que no se sabe qué hay dentro.

Suspiró.

- Lo siento, Helga. - dijo poniendo la mano en su hombro, haciendo que se voltee - No quería molestarte. Es sólo que… es verdad, no te conozco del todo. Y la verdad me confundís mucho. Hay tanto de vos que no entiendo y que no sé…

Sin embargo, Arnold algo sabía. Lo había escuchado él mismo de los labios de la chica, pero lo enterró en su memoria antes de irse a dormir la noche anterior. Lo había visto en sus ojos azules cuando lloró al despertar de aquella pesadilla, pero no le prestó atención.

_¡Te amo, Arnold!_

Helga había dicho en sueños que lo amaba. Helga despertó llorando al soñar que moría.

¿Era verdad? Tenía que averiguarlo. Sabía que le iba a costar el pellejo volver a hablar del tema, pero _necesitaba_ saber la verdad.

- Helga… Hay algo que necesito preguntarte. Algo que simplemente no puedo sacar de mi cabeza.

La chica estaba perdida en la mirada de Arnold.

- ¿Qué es? - le preguntó.

- Bueno, no sé cómo decirlo, así que lo diré de una vez. - Arnold tomó aire - Anoche, mientras dormías, antes de que te despertara de la pesadilla… dijiste algo. Eso fue lo que me despertó a mí. - Helga empezaba a ponerse nerviosa _¿Acaso…? - _Dijiste que me amabas.

_Demonios._

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, mirando a través de Arnold. Se había quedado tan petrificada que ni siquiera podía mover la vista de él.

- De verdad, Helga. Dijiste eso. _Te amo, Arnold._

Helga no lo podía creer. Había guardado el secreto durante seis años, y lo reveló nada más y nada menos que al mismísimo Arnold, en sueños. Su inconciente le había jugado en contra.

Se sentía humillada e impotente, como si hubiese quedado desnuda. Sus piernas temblaban bajo las mantas, sus manos transpiraban y empezó a sentir un fuerte calor por toda la cara. Sabía que se había sonrojado a más no poder. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y tragó saliva. No se dio cuenta de que estaba por llorar hasta que sintió una lágrima correrle por la mejilla. Entonces giró la cabeza en la almohada para mirar el techo.

- No Helga, no llores - le pidió Arnold sentándose en la cama a su lado - No tienes por qué llorar, Helga. Yo… yo sólo quiero saber si es verdad… Prometo no decírselo a nadie, es más, prometo no volver a hablar nunca más del tema si así lo quieres… Pero necesito saber, porque pareciera como si me odiaras casi todo el tiempo, pero a veces te miro y siento que me ocultas algo… Y ahora con lo que escuché y lo que pasó ayer… - le pasó suavemente el dorso de la mano por la mejilla para secarle el rastro de lágrimas - Mírame - le dijo con la mano aún contra su piel. Helga obedeció - Dime _la verdad_, Helga, por favor.

Helga se mordió los labios y contempló los ojos de Arnold, que se veían más verdes y brillantes que de costumbre. Y justo cuando deseaba que el tiempo transcurriese lo más lento posible, éste se aceleró y la respuesta llegó tan rápido que no hizo falta ningún razonamiento: aquella situación era clave. Aquel era el momento preciso.

Separó sus labios y susurró:

- Te amo, Arnold.

Y después de cinco segundos, volvió a cerrar los ojos con un suspiro.

Arnold quedó mudo. Tenía la sospecha, sí, más bien era bastante obvio después de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Pero oírla decírselo a él directamente, era otra cosa. ¿Tenía que responder?

Él no sabía qué decir. Nunca había visto a Helga de esa forma y jamás habría imaginado que ella lo vería así a él.A Arnold nada más una chica le había gustado, Ruth, y le seguía gustando. Pero era inalcanzable, él lo sabía. ¿Pero Helga? ¿Qué hacer con ella? Ni siquiera es que ella sólo "gustaba" de él; lo _amaba. _Amar era una palabra fuerte para Arnold. ¿Qué podía saber de amor un chico de nueve años?

Arnold sabía que él no estaba enamorado de Helga. No pensaba en ella todo el día, ni soñaba con ella por las noches, ni le pasaba nada extraño cuando oía su voz, ni se ruborizaba cuando cruzaban miradas, ni tartamudeaba cuando ella le dirigía la palabra, ni sentía la estática cuando ella lo tocaba, ni la extrañaba cuando ella no estaba cerca.

Pero sí la conocía, convivía con ella todos los días, la vio en sus momentos de fragilidad, podría reconocer su voz aunque perdiera la memoria, veía en sus ojos todo lo que ella ocultaba, podía conversar con ella con confianza y ser él mismo, no sentía la estática al tocarla pero sí la suavidad de su piel, y cuando era agradable con él siempre era bueno tenerla cerca.

Como en ese fin de semana. A pesar de las peleas que tuvieron, fue lindo pasar tiempo con ella. Imágenes vinieron a su mente, como pequeños flashbacks, que quedarían guardadas en su memoria. Helga sentada en su pórtico, con el vestido, el peinado extraño y el zapato roto. Helga en sus brazos cuando la ayudaba a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto la noche anterior. Helga en su cama mientras él le ponía hielo en el pie. Helga confesándole avergonzada que había querido verse femenina en la fiesta de Rhonda. Helga sonriendo tímidamente y sus ojos azules destellando cuando él le dijo que era linda. Helga llamándolo Arnold. Helga agradeciéndole y diciéndole que era un gran chico. Helga durmiendo en su cama. Helga diciendo que lo amaba en sueños. Helga llorando al despertar y contándole su pesadilla. Helga durmiendo junto a él por la mañana, abrazándolo por la cintura. Helga estudiando Historia con él. Helga comiendo con él y su familia. Helga buscando un juego de mesa, en su cuarto sorprendentemente femenino. Helga corriendo hacia él y tropezando en la calle. Helga luchando contra su orgullo y pidiéndole perdón. Helga en pijama y pantuflas de conejo, con un perfume que llamó su atención. Helga junto a él escuchándolo tocar el piano. Helga hablándole de sus padres. Helga con el pelo suelto y suave bajo su tacto. Helga cantando canciones de los Beatles. Helga y él comiendo pizza y manteniendo una charla amistosa. Helga viendo la película asustada, acurrucada junto a él. Helga tapada hasta la cabeza en la cama por miedo a Samara. Helga amenazándolo. Helga en la cama dándole la espalda. Helga petrificada con una lágrima corriéndole por la mejilla al enterarse que había hablado en sueños. Helga diciéndole que lo amaba.

Y ahora, Helga acostada con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose los labios, mientras el hacía su monólogo interior.

- Helga - la llamó. La chica abrió los ojos y cayó otra lágrima, la cual Arnold secó - Mírame.

Lentamente, ella dirigió su mirada al chico, que seguía sentado junto a ella.

- ¿Por qué lloras? - preguntó inclinándose sobre ella.

Helga tomó aire.

- No soy correspondida.

Arnold sonrió.

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

Y la besó en los labios.

**FIN**


End file.
